Dumbledore's Journey
by multi guy
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore finds himself in the middle of the desert after he died.  We know.  This is closely connected to our story Kamikaze.  Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Guy:It is my pleasure to present the first chapter of our very first fanfic. This story is all from Dumbledore's POV. It's gonna be great ya'll. But before you can enjoy.

_Disclaimer Guy:We don't own any stories mentioned in this fanfic, hence the term fanfic._

Chapter 1 

When I first woke up I realized that I was in the middle of the desert with Fawkes. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find my wand. The last thing I remembered was Severus killing me. That left me wondering how I got here if I was dead.

In the distance, I saw two figures approaching me. As they got closer, I saw that one of them had red hair and a gourd on his back; the other had brown hair and three scrolls on his back. When they got to where I was, the red-haired one said, "I'm guessing you're the Blazer."

_Writer Guy:Well, that's the end of this very short chapter. Read and review. Laters._


	2. Chapter 2

Writer Guy:Alright. I do agree that last chapter could have been longer. This chapter will have some length to it though.

_Disclaimer Guy:We don't own any stories mentioned in this fanfic. That's why it's called a fanfic._

Chapter 2 

As they neared where I was, the red-haired one said, "I'm guessing you're the Blazer." "What do you mean by that," was my response. "We will find out when I get you to Konaha with my brother Kankuro," said the red-haired one, "By the way, my name is Subaku no Gaara." "You're going to need to follow us," said the brown-haired one who I had learned was named Kankuro. As, I knew of no better action to take, I followed them to Konaha, not even knowing what Konaha was or what part of the world it was in.

-A few days later when they reach Konaha-

Upon arrival, I learned that Konaha was a small village in the middle of a large forest. Gaara said, "Naruto will now take you to see the Hokage." Almost the moment he finished speaking, a blonde-haired boy wearing a headband, who I guessed to be Naruto, came running toward us yelling, "Isehere, Isehere, Isehere, I heard the new guy's here." "Yes, Naruto. He is here. We'll meet you in Hokage-sama's office," said Gaara.

Naruto started talking to himself saying, "Alright, so the Striker came first, then the EarthShaker, then the WaveBringer, the WindCaller is gonna be last so that makes you the Blazer." "Oh, I just realized that Gaara probably didn't tell you anything. He hardly ever talks. I'm surprised that he's said as much as he did to me just now. Anyway, welcome to the Shinobi Nations, the first training world for the elemental warriors. Oh, what's your birdie's name," continued Naruto in a much louder voice. "Fawkes, and he is a phoenix, not a birdie." By the time we had finished the conversation, we were in a room in the tower in the middle of the village. (Reader Guy:Is it just me, or did it seem like they were standing still?)

There were four people there who all seemed to be waiting on me, except for the grey-haired man with a mask on who just kept on reading his book. "Well, I guess Naruto told you where you are," said the blonde woman who was sitting at the desk, "I am Tsunade. I'm just here to introduce you to the people who are going to train you. First, there's Jaraiya, he will teach you some of the basics," she said pointing to an old, white-haired man, "Then, there's Kakashi, he will teach you some of the basics of your element and how to use your weapon," she said pointing to the man reading the book, "Finally, there is Sasuke, he will teach you more fully how to use your element," she said pointing to the black-haired boy, "After that, you'll probably be leaving our world." "What do you mean by leaving your world," I asked. "You're one of the elemental warriors who travel from world to world using your elemental powers," said Jaraiya.

_Writer Guy:What did ya think. Read and review. Laters._


	3. Chapter 3

Writer Guy:Alright ya'll. This chapter is gonna be part 1 of Dumbledore's training. Let's see how this goes.

Chapter 3 

Jaraiya and I were in some sort of classroom. He began to speak. "First, there is something that you need to know about the elemental warriors, as you are apparently clueless," he began, "They are called in times of need, whatever they may be, but recently, the Blazer, the warrior of fire, was killed and his weapon taken, making it necessary For a new Blazer to be found. Apparently you were found to be the best candidate." "But by whom?" I asked. "Nobody knows," he said, "But please let me finish. I am supposing that you probably have had a history that involves fire, right?" "I have a pet phoenix." "Point taken, so it would make sense that you were chosen. Now, there are four others, I have met three of them. I expect it won't take too long after you're training ends that he arrives. The WindCaller always has been the most impatient to arrive. Any questions?" "No," I said after a moment's thought. "Then I should take you to see your next trainer."

We walked outside and went to a small field with three stumps lined up in a row. No one was there. "Why does he always have to be so late?" Jaraiya said to no one in particular.

_Writer Guy:So, what do ya think? Wonder what's gonna happen next? Then don't forget to read the next exciting chapter of Dumbledore's Journey. (I wonder what Jaraiya meant about the next on coming soon after DD's training, oh well.) Remember, R&R. Laters._


	4. Chapter 4

Writer Guy:Heylo to ya'll. This chapter is gonna be the second part of DD's training. Let's just see how this goes.

_Disclaimer Guy:Sorry bout missing last time. I was asleep. We don't own any stories mentioned in this fanfic, keyword being fanfic._

Chapter 4 

We waiting two hours, which I'm sure you don't want to hear about, before Kakashi arrived. "What took you so long?" asked Jaraiya. "I was finishing your book." "Training the Blazer is more important than my book. You should know that. I'll leave you to train him now." Then Jaraiya seemed to Dissaparate. "Alright," said Kakashi, "I guess we should get started now. My job is to help you learn how to summon your weapon since the sword was stolen. Your weapon is somewhere within you, you just have to find it. Then you'll have to visualize yourself with your weapon. Eventually, this will be second nature to you. I guess you should start now."

As I wondered what this meant, I suddenly thought of the Elder Wand. That couldn't be it. Then, in my mind, it lengthened to be a staff. I was holding this Elder Staff. I felt something in my hand. It was the staff.

"Very good," said Kakashi, "Now let's see if you can use it at all." Kakashi pulled out a scroll and a staff appeared. "Well, let's see how well you can fight," he said.

We had a few dozen fights, very few of which I won, and none of which I could describe. "Alright, that went better than I expected. Now we just have to wait for Sasuke.

_Writer Guy:What do ya think? Please review, you know, press the little button that says submit review. Laters._


	5. Chapter 5

_Writer Guy:Sorry bout the delay. Everyone's fave chicken-butt-head is in this chapter._

_Disclaimer Guy:We don't own._

Chapter 5 

After a few minutes, Sasuke arrived. "You can leave now Kakashi." Kakashi seemed to Disaparate like Jaraiya did. "I'm going to teach you how to use the fire element. Before you can use the fire, you must find it within yourself. There is a fire in both of us. I found mine at a young age and found its use in this technique. Fire Style:Great Fireball Jutsu." An enormous flame came form his mouth. "Yours will probably present itself differently. You will most likely call upon the flame the same way you call your weapon." Suddenly, thoughts came rushing into my mind. Flames flying from the end of my staff in a narrow stream. I focused on this. The flames flew up as the image changed. A ball of flame flying from my staff. The plume of flame changed shape to form this ball I pictured. "Very good. Seems you've got it down. Let's head to the tower. Everyone will be glad to hear that you learned this quickly." We went back to the middle of the village where there were many people waiting.

_Writer Guy:__What ya think. Please R&R. __Laters, form all of us in Konaha. _


	6. Chapter 6

Writer Guy: Sorry bout the writing delays. Did a little cowriting with Invasion of the Band Geeks. Also had stuff happening. Anyway… 

_Disclaimer Guy: Important announcement. Moving this to profile._

Chapter 6 

"Well," said Tsunade as she approached me from the crowd, "Just go up to the top of the tower. There you will learn what you need to do."

I went up to the top of the tower. There I saw a young woman with purple hair. "HI! I'm Thuuran Usagi! (Surprised Guy: How can you not know who that is. Check out a story by Invasion of the Band Geeks.) I'm gonna to teach you how to leave this world. Now, I could go into a long, boring explanation of how to do that, but I'll give you the easy version. Easier for both of us. You just visualize yourself vanishing in a large, VERY LARGE, flame. Like, HUGE! Just expand on your previous skills. Yay, you!"

I did as she said and Fawkes, who had been flying, landed on top of my staff. My staff shot out a large flame that engulfed me. The next thing I knew, I was in some strange new world.

_Writer Guy: Need some suggestions about where he should be. Laters._


	7. Chapter 7

Writer Guy:Thanks to all who reviewed. Unfortunately, no one gave us any ideas for where to place our friend, but have no fear for we have found the place. Enjoy.

Chapter 7 

I found myself on a mountain. There was only one person other than me. He seemed to be in his thirties. He had a small, brown Afro, glasses from a previous decade, and was wearing a long flowing robe.

"Hello," he said, "let me introduce myself. I was once called Napoleon Dynamite, but now I am simply the sage of the mountains, or to the Japanese, Yama-sennin."

"Please, let me introduce myself to you."

"I know who you are. Albus Dumbledore, the current Blazer, elemental warrior of fire. I have something to tell you that you must know. That staff is inferior to the weapon you can get yourself. It is a sword whose blade is solid flames."

"But that's not possible."

"With your abilities, it is. But there is much that you must do. First, you must get a sword of mythril, a metal that only the dwarves of Middle Earth can smith. When you have said sword, you must return to me with it. I will take you through the steps of the flame solidification."

"Alright"

"From here, I will guide you there, you must only leave this world, and I will get you where you need to be."

Then, I left in a giant ball of heat. I found myself in the middle of a large plain.

_Writer Guy:Hope you liked it. Well, we all know where our hero is, but just how are the affairs of Middle Earth upon his arrival. Guess we'll find out next chapter. Read and review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Guy:Hey ya'll. Sorry about how long it's been taking us to update. Been really busy._

_Thanks Guy:Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also a big thanks to Invasion of the Band Geeks and eternalotaku5 for faving this story. Another big thanks to Bob the Flying Monkey, Narubleachfan1997, and eternalotaku5 for putting this story on alert._

_Guy:We really do wish you would all review more. Now, enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 8 

I was in the middle of a field. I could barely see a small bump on the horizon to the southeast. Suddenly, I felt a powerful breeze as I saw a golden cat that I thought might be a lion or tiger leap out of nowhere. I soon found myself on the mountain with Napoleon again.

"Why are you back so soon," he asked.

"I don't know. I saw a large, golden cat and then I was back here."

"Hm, you will learn about that later, Albus. This time I may need to guide you better this time. You were much too far from Mordor. You should have no problems."

After once again going through the flames, I found myself facing a mountain range.

_Writer Guy:Well, that's it. We like short chapters._

_Upload Guy:We're not gonna upload any more chapters of this story until 2 conditions are filled. 1) This chapter gets 10+ reviews. 2) We get more hits on Kamikaze. Until both those things happen, there will be no chapter 9. So get the word out._

_Guy:Remember, read & review._


End file.
